


它喜欢绽放

by markspuppy



Series: 多面体（all弩pwp系列） [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Chinese Language, Daryl has a pussy, M/M, OOC, PWP, Sex Pollen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markspuppy/pseuds/markspuppy
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Dog
Series: 多面体（all弩pwp系列） [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708183
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	它喜欢绽放

每个试图学习荒野求生的人该知道的他妈的第一课就应该是不要去碰那些你不认识的、奇形怪状的植物。  
这道理达里尔三十年前就弄明白了。  
实际上这可能就是他大意的理由，那种超凡愚蠢的自信。  
他看到一株紫红的花，花冠又小又密地堆积在垂下的花序上，里面是黄色的蕊，看起来有点像千穗谷。一般他不会注意到花儿，非要说的话他真的不是很喜欢这些东西传出来的味道，太浓郁了，甚至不如松木和干燥的泥土好闻。  
但这花很特别，它散发着一股水果般的滋味。闻起来像水果，这让他不禁产生了关于能否食用的联想。不过这花看上去又和普通的、他叫不上名字的花一样，露出地表的地方没有成熟的茎块——能放进嘴里那种。  
不会傻到去尝试，他用刀切下了花冠，避开流出来的可能有毒的汁液，拎起来嗅了下。  
或许是他的鼻子碰到了那些小小的花朵，也没准是他呼气太用力，总之那东西就像一团灰烬，在他还没反应过来的时候就连锁反应般突然散落，立刻如风刮过的蒲公英怦然爆炸。  
他被乱飘的花粉喷了一脸，丢掉手中的茎杆咳嗽着后退，用袖子擦掉脸上那些甜腻的味道，连着打了四个喷嚏。  
太甜了，就算是极具诱惑力的水果堆放太多也会变成令人窒息的气味武器。血流在他耳朵里隆隆作响，尽管最近这些日子过得不怎么样，妈的，他仍然不想就因为这种小事烂了脸或者滑稽地暴毙。  
花粉应该是无毒的，对吧？…………通常来说。  
拨开路边疯狂生长的草本植物，他继续往树林深处走，同时密切注意自己的体征变化，如果出现了中毒反应或者什么，他会感觉到的。  
时刻留意着脚下和四周的动静，可能他是有点紧张，神经兮兮。用一分钟时间来困惑，再一分钟渐渐有所意识，等到第三分钟他终于敢肯定自己的心跳在加快。难说是由于刚才受到惊吓引起的应激，还是什么他祈祷‘最好不要’的缘故。  
又过了五分钟……他开始呼吸困难了。  
该死，操。扶住树干粗糙的表皮，举着十字弩的手垂了下去，他的心脏像只惊慌失措的兔子，在他上下起伏的肺里冲撞。血涌了出来让他皮肤开始升温发烫，灼热蔓延在他的颧骨和额头上……有点太热了，他藏在衣服下的部分开始黏腻发汗。  
斜靠在树上，粗略扫视着周围的环境，达里尔伸出舌头弄湿嘴唇。  
什么有害物质可以让人突然发烧？花粉不是毒液，不是神经毒素，他就是不能相信它有这么大的威力。  
这不是最糟糕的。略微拱起背，他感到热流沿着喉咙一直向下，然后垂落在潮湿的内裤里。  
他的裤子里现在黏黏的……达里尔不能确定那些都是汗水。  
他以为这只是热度的表现之一，然而那股温暖却从虚幻雾气迅速凝练成坚实的固体，横贯在他的身体里。嘶嘶吸着凉气，脊背弯曲的弧度越来越大，升温停了下来，火焰由内部舔舐皮肤，他的两腿之间突然抽搐了一下。  
“妈的，别这样……”含糊不清的嘀咕着试图挺起身子，这瞬间他突然清晰明确地意识到他的阴部在充血。一股力量虚无地攥住了脏器，轻轻拖拽着，压出些许水渍。  
他的脸以另一种方式变得赤红。  
见鬼的、反自然的花朵。他讨厌它。也讨厌它。  
捏住弩托冰凉的金属，汗湿的指头几乎在上面打滑。突如其来猛烈的力量揍得他弯下腰摔坐在泥土里，不是疼痛或伤害，就在半分钟前他才不会相信自己会因为肚子里过度膨胀的酸热而落下膝盖。  
抬起空手捂住胃的下方，达里尔皱眉大汗淋漓看着那块的衬衣，试图搞懂究竟发生了什么。  
他妈的内脏，就好像他妈的内脏在爬。蠕动着，让他的肚皮发痒，而这串痒意又抽搐着钻向下。又热……又烫，最严重的是盆腔内的区域，让他怀疑有谁把太阳挖下来放了进去。无法忍受地胡乱扯开扣子，露出来的皮肤在空气中闪闪发亮，急促地浮动着。  
操，仰着头爬进树荫里，他没松开武器，但也只顾着抚摸肚脐周围的身体，似乎这样可以安抚什么东西，然而事实上起到的作用却相反，他把手掌按在上面，随即一阵痉挛将他按在了地上。  
他并起了双腿，不知所措近乎慌乱的试图控制局面。皮带勒住他突出的盆骨，想装作安然无恙的模样。那股痉挛仿佛牵动了整个小腹，他吞下呜咽感受到有东西在他裤裆里紧缩。  
他不想去思考这个词汇，但是……但是，就事论事的说，他觉得那应该是他的阴道。它在蠕动着，每秒都变得更鲜活，努力弄脏那条薄薄无辜的内裤。  
擦掉鼻子下的汗水，他的手颤抖着无处安放。  
这有问题，是大问题，不处理就无法离开，可这周围的环境实在不由他做主。下意识摩擦着膝盖，他的鞋跟碾着地上的小树枝，他能就这样回去吗？即便不考虑他能不能在路上坚持住，他甚至都站不起来……他可以就这样，以这副愚蠢可怜的模样去见那些他熟悉的人？  
不，他宁死都不要。他宁愿一个人面对可能从任何方向扑出来的烂肉骨架，也不想带着满屁股的水摔在人堆里。  
喘息着挪动身体，他在挤压中获得无耻的慰藉，但仍然不够，随着焰火的灼烧留下了空洞，他的阴道连接着……连接着什么？那个疯狂的器官鞭打着他的肚子使他想要呜呜呻吟，变得空虚，夹紧的腿根不能满足丝毫冲动，该死的心声告诉他真正该做的是张开腿，脱下裤子，把任何形状恰当的东西捅进去塞满他。  
天啊，他在想什么？他真的说出来了吗？他想找个东西在这个他妈的荒郊野岭里操自己？  
这也不可能，达里尔·迪克森以前没让除了手指和硅胶阴茎以外的东西进入他的身体，以后也不会。只是抛弃那些碍事布料的诱惑力太强了，纵使是达里尔·迪克森的意志力也无法抗拒。  
拇指擦过肚脐下的一线毛发，他在细微的抽搐中弹开皮带扣拽下磕磕绊绊的拉链。该死的爽，抬腿踢掉牛仔裤和内裤，让潮湿皮肤接触凉爽空气的感觉几乎平复了那些饥饿之痛。  
但这种享受仅维持了几秒，热气毫无阻碍打在他周围一切落叶和杂草上。吞咽口水在衣摆上擦了擦手，他痛苦地将指头探进了细软的阴毛之中。  
他甚至没有碰到什么东西，只用指甲擦过了缝隙周边的皮肤，敏锐的快乐足让他猛吸一口气。试探着将指腹放在肉唇之间，操他妈的，他已经很久很久很久没像这样湿过了。  
又湿又肿……而且充满了血和饱胀的神经。他也不记得这地方有这么肥厚展开过，不像是在触碰肉躯而像是扫过一片水洼……这地方不可控地收缩着，他后知后觉意识到双腿已经长大到了极限，以致于腿根的韧带发僵。  
任何人如果出现在这里，任何男人，任何长着鸡巴的东西，此时此刻都可以看到他，绝望欲死地大张双腿展开外翻滴水的猩红阴唇，像个发情求欢的牲口那样摇头摆臀，然后，任何鸡巴都可以插进去，让他像被交配的猫那样尖叫。他会死死地、恳求地拽着那个东西，让那根鸡巴待在他洞开的下体里。  
求你了。他用手指掰开回缩的肉口，哽咽着任空气流动。求求你，他对着不存在的虚影哀求，用粗壮指头上的茧子摩擦里面的褶皱，他好饿，从未这样饿过，他可以用这个受人忽视的小嘴把这个世界他妈的吃下去。  
一阵窸窣打断了他的沉浸，试图用无力的手把弩头对准声音传来的方向，达里尔开始因为真心实意的恐惧而颤抖。  
会是什么？一个内脏掉出来拖在脚下的丧尸？显然这种东西不能操他，而且尽管每天都在预估自己的死，光着屁股，肚子被剖开的结局也太可悲了些。  
一个人？女人？男人？他浑身发烫欲求不满，不是说他真的就乐意处理“你为什么长着逼”这样的问题，他想被操又不想被操，不是说他就喜欢被人肆意妄为的强奸、轮奸，虽然他看上去没有选择。  
而事实上，那个在他凝视的目光下推开矮灌木出现的，是头货真价实的动物。  
哦，他妈的。就是那种在其他情况下达里尔甚至会狩猎的东西，松开半口气，最主要是由于他有点眼熟这家伙。  
这东西——看起来像狼，但绝对是狗，体格真他妈的巨大，不是以前城里人养来玩的东西，也不是看家护院、受过严格训练的工作犬，野性流淌在它灰色的眼珠和焦褐的皮毛上，达里尔猜测过它或许是母狗和野狼生出来的漂亮杂种。  
所以从某方面来讲，它依旧算一头狼，哈？如果它生在狼群，长在狼群……然而从他俩见面的第一次起它的举动都几乎可以说是友好，让达里尔怀疑这是因为他失手丢给它的老鼠肉。  
“操。”低声骂了句，他略微向后挪了挪，脊背抵在树上。谁也不确定现在这杂种狗会做什么，他没有自己不在对方食谱上的自信，尤其是在他脑子一片混乱浑身无力的时候。  
杂种盯着它看了一会儿，冷漠的眼神丝毫没有狗的温暖。它轻轻呜咽着，看起来有点兴奋，尾尖晃动着小步跑了过来。  
达里尔一只手还塞在自己的逼里，另一只手差点扣下扳机。但动物不会骗人，那张吐着舌头伸过来的长脸没有散发任何恶意。  
巨大的毛团撞击了他，宽大的爪子搁在他身体两侧，杂种落下脑袋拱进他怀里，用湿漉漉的鼻子追寻下巴上的胡须。  
僵持两秒，他丢开了十字弩。  
滚烫，蓬勃的身体在他身上滚动着，只是分散了那么一小会注意力，磨难瞬间席卷而来，呜咽从牙根哼出，听起来像受伤的幼崽。  
他想推开这堆臭烘烘的肉，他的屁股还在抽搐着跳跃，似乎每耽误一秒他离死亡就更近一步。但那东西真他妈结实，立在地上就像矗立的铁板，那张满口利齿的嘴却伸出舌头来，把带着腥味的口水涂在他脖子上。  
“不……”虚弱地拒绝着，仅仅只是来自蠢蛋畜生的舔舐都让他神经敏感，被触碰的需求既满足又贪婪，似乎像是铁烧的烙印打在身上留下痕迹。  
铁了心要给他洗个口水浴，该死的杂种亢奋地留下一道又一道湿渍，从喉咙锁骨到乳头，那些湿软的抚摸每一下都抽过他的肠子，把一些尖锐的东西塞在那里，直到他的阴门错乱地绞紧。  
他的洪水在身体里涤荡。  
接近于哭泣，他否定的声音像泡了水的纸薄且湿烂，虚弱得几不可闻。杂种不可能听懂，所以他在说给谁？拨开花蕾夹住肉珠捻动，眼泪弄糊了他的视野。  
一个东西碰到他的手背，近乎本能意识到那是什么，达里尔处在了某种含蓄的震颤之中。至少现在，他知道杂种的性别不需要再靠猜测了。  
长舌头舔着他的眼窝，飞上头皮的麻意令他毛骨悚然。  
他不……他不能，是不是？自甘堕落也需要底线，他不是婊子，更不是母狗，他是被困在身体里焚烧的男人。  
具有预见性的抚摸那块无毛的区域，他卑鄙的手试探着握住了躲在鞘里的重物，微妙地推进。  
杂种的肢体语言表达出些许困惑，但它没有反抗，在生理性的刺激下，它任由达里尔把阴茎骨握在手中。  
那真是…………美味。油然而生的满足掉进他心里，仅仅只是握住这个灼热坚硬的东西他分泌的口水又多了些，摸起来很光滑，厚实，对他的洞来说趋近完美。  
他不能这么做。哦不。不不不不不不，他不可能会做。  
那他为什么要把鸡巴尖对准自己？  
崩溃地在地面蹭弄脊背，他现在肯定脏透了，杂种对于把他压在身下好像很满意，粗硬的尾巴唰唰甩开空气，跟着乱跑乱戳的阴茎头滑得要命。达里尔用手指固定住那东西，在活物般抽动的阴阜下忍耐哭声。  
他不想……他又真的很想把它送进去。肿胀的阴唇黏糊张合，他犹豫着用另一只手将它掰开……  
不是毫无阻力，只是几乎没有阻力，他真的太久没被比手指更粗的东西光顾了。滑动的塞子击中内部的刹那就锤出了他憋在胸腔的闷叫，甬道紧缠着死死吞咽着礼物。条件反射用膝盖夹住杂种的腰，他的阴蒂蹭在柔软的腹部皮毛上刺痛。  
达里尔哭了，因为他被喂食。高潮像挤榨果汁那样挤压他，让唯一出口喷出大滩液体，随着轻微的抽送涂满内外的皮肤，他的阴毛湿成一团，像雨水浸润过的草。  
完全依凭本能行事，杂种的脊背开始泵他，动物不会错过任何繁殖的机会，它只是有些困惑地啃了啃达里尔的头发。  
他滑得留不住任何东西，痉挛的产道不能阻止杂种任何动作，他握起又被操开，让他呼吸颤抖把舌尖忘在了唇外。  
灼热和饥饿被缓解了，快感和虚弱压折了他，他现在只想呜咽抽泣，像打滚的荡妇那样承受所有，他张开的嘴为了盛接，伸出的舌头为了等待，胶着的腔为了被操得伸展乖顺。肉也变得绵软，狗的鸡巴火车般势不可挡冲过他的隧道，他掰开自己的两块脂肪把这活儿从头到尾含了进来。  
无法像人那样说话，含糊骂着半生不熟的词，达里尔在接连不断的高潮中鱼一样弹跳，肚子里融化成热汤。  
杂种舔了舔他耸立的乳肉，然后猛地将一个粗大一圈的玩意挤进了撑到极限的环里，撕裂的错觉让他的脑子飞了出去。这个结锁住了他，让鸡巴整根躺在里头，不容拒绝地开始射精。  
他在这个间隙里喘息休憩，思维渐渐清楚了些，浓稠液体被灌进他的阴道，每次细微的收缩他都能感受到那个膨大的结……操，他妈的变态。  
没来得及和羞耻缠斗，新一轮浪潮开始拍打他的身体。窒息地咬住下唇，他垂下脸落在杂草里无助哼吟。  
不够……只是待在里面还不够，他需要被狠狠地操干，操得他粉肉翻出，他需要东西一刻不停抚慰触摸他的内部。他需要被鞭打，哪怕撞开他的骨头，他需要过度摩擦的疼痛使他吸取教训。  
“动……动一动……”用扭曲变形的嗓音小声求助，这条狗当然对此毫无反应。  
妈的。蜷起酸软的双腿，他试探着想要拔开那个快把他撑坏了的东西。“呜。”湿滑的粘膜被推搡，但是太紧了，根本出不去。  
焦躁使他挺起脊背，他不知道……不过耸动屁股在结上操自己似乎是正确的。聊胜于无，圆硬的结勉强拽出小半个头，然后被结结实实地吸回去。戳在里面的阴茎满满顶住他，在小幅度快速的抽插中叩着让他钝痛的地方……在深处，他感觉另一个东西似乎被浅浅地侵犯着，恰好只不断破开新的肉环。  
用上半身的力量支撑自己，下半个背几乎悬空，达里尔抓挠着手掌下未发酵的落叶泥土，费劲力气把自己撞在杂种的肚子上。  
狗将前腿搁在他胸口，抖着耳朵呜呜瞧着他，可能有点疼，操他妈的他也觉得疼……可就是停不下来，他在疼痛中流出热油，痉挛着像呕吐和撒尿一样抵达巅峰。他的阴部吮吸着，蠕动拱起吞咽以最原始的方式妄图榨出尽可能多使他受孕的种子，咽下每滴精液。  
他可能昏过去了五分钟……最多不超过十分钟。结依旧锁住他，而他的浑身皮肤都在发麻，头发粘住灰尘树叶贴在他皮肤上，他用干渴的舌舔走鼻子下的汗珠，咸味在嘴里渗开。  
没有再感到撕裂身体的灼热，遭到毒打的内脏开始萎靡而疼痛。他希望一切结束了……这地狱般的折磨总该有个尽头。  
但他沉淀下来的理智并不能容忍这场面。几乎是平息了毒素的下一刻，浓稠苦涩的羞愧吞噬了他，达里尔想用猎刀把自己捅死。  
他到底干了什么？他妈的……他强奸了一条狗？他让狗射在他身体里……他这辈子干的第一个活物是条脏兮兮的野狗。  
这件事最好永远没有第二个人知道。  
死尸般奄奄一息瘫在地上，感谢上帝这附近没有行尸出没，他和狗连在一起组成了行动不便的怪物。  
杂种开始舔他的头发，替他清理掉泥土，他现在由里到外都散发着狗臭味，性爱后沉重的体味，汗水和精液混成了腥骚。花枯萎了，汁水逐渐风干，直到这动物拔出去的时候，抽痛的肌肉涩涸着让他吸气。  
他现在觉得自己被扎漏了一个洞，黏液顺滑淌下。迟缓地慢慢爬起身，他找回自己的十字弩和裤子。  
用内裤随意擦干净湿迹，他犹豫着直接套上了牛仔裤，硬质的布料擦过他依旧脆弱的唇肉，致使他站起身时一个踉跄。  
靠在树干上深呼吸，他抹开凌乱的头发仿佛死而复生。  
搞砸了狩猎，他今天能活着回去或许都算交了好运，勉强穿起最下方的几个扣子，他捂住坠痛的小腹悲惨地迈开半瘸的步子。  
杂种甩着毛，嗅他丢下的内裤，然后跟了过来，以前它也这样过，只是他每次都让它滚。  
他看着离他几步远亦步亦趋的畜生，咬着嘴角把咒骂忍了回去。


End file.
